Untitled
by ElectricMomo
Summary: One-shot. Interested? Go read it. Just a few swears here and there.  IT IS FINALLY EDITED. Yes, come here and smother me with your love. :P


**A/N: Uhm. Hi. As promised, I have edited all the unsatisfactory parts of the story (for me that is). Not that this _is_ a one-shot and with the results I have seen in my e-mail, I am more than happy to say that you people made my heart flutter gayly... Ew. That was so... Ew. Right. On with the story! Enjoy. Lole. **

**WARNING: Grammatical errors may appear in the story. **

**Disclaimer: Really, must I? Fine, no need to throw all my hopes and dreams to reality you cheeky little -I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. SO DO YOU. Unless, of course, you are J.K. Rowling which means you totally own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"Why you evil little-"<p>

"Language Granger, you wouldn't want to corrupt innocent little First Years now, would you?"

I swore I could feel a vain popping out of my neck as I strained myself to calm down. But with Malfoy around, it's nearly impossible to do just that. If it weren't for the newcomers who came here to study in Hogwarts, not to watch them fight like trolls, I would have hexed is arse to next Thursday. Head Girl badge be damned.

"Just… Shut up." I said, glaring at **the** Draco _bleeding_ Malfoy who was wearing a fake innocent smile. Traces of a tiny, arrogant smirk could be seen if anyone received the end of it a tad bit too much. Which is, with me, most definitely too much.

"Okay! First years over 'ere! Come on now, don't be shy!" He said, clapping his hands and beckoned the other first year students who were trailing away from the group of tiny people (Well, if you compare their height with Draco's, they are tiny). Also mimicking the half giant accidentally… on purpose.

'Oh now he's just making fun. Of Hagrid, no less!' I thought, my hand itching to get a hold of my wand that is just sitting there, innocently in my pocket, Oh how tempting it was to have a bat-boogey hex discreetly cast on him.

Why oh _why_ didn't Harry -or at least Ron- come back to redo their final year? Maybe I wouldn't have to deal with this bastard's arrogance that much!

And I thought _war_ changes people. So much for wishful thinking. Only leads me to some kind of situations where I am eating my own words.

I sighed. At least he doesn't call me that stupid, irritating, annoying, insulting, _seriously getting old_ name anymore.

"Oi, princess. Time's a-wasting!" Scratch that, I'd rather have him call me mudblood all day than that of a mock title.

I groaned before I lead them to their respective houses, glaring a hole at Malfoy's back throughout the whole hour.

"Granger, I know my backside is gorgeous but I would pretty much appreciate it if you'd stop staring at it like maniac you really are."

I snapped out of my reverie and I stared at him in disbelief. Before I could control myself, the words came spurting out of my mouth.

"Gorgeous? Your backside? The only way you could put those three words together in one sentence is when either I or someone sane would say 'your backside is NOT gorgeous'."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that, Honey."

Honey? HONEY?

"HONEY? MERLIN, MALFOY YOU INFURIATE ME. And hello? Earth to Malfoy? I AM NOT YOUR HONEY. GAH, I HATE YOU!"

"The more you hate the more you love~" He singsong-ed. Oh that little bastard's going to get it.

I whipped my wand and tried to hex the living hell out of him. The keyword being 'tried'. The little bastard kept dodging everything I sent his way.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWITCHY LITTLE FERRET YOU-" I cast another Bat-Boogey hex at him and again, he dodged it.

"WOAH THERE. Calm down, Granger! It was a only a joke!"

Joke or not, I am going to go muggle on this blonde-headed freak.

I pocketed my wand, pushed my sleeves up and marched to him, my hands clenched tightly into a fist. He backed away, the teasing sparkle in his eyes were long gone and color draining from his face. Pathetic. He was probably having a nice flashback when I socked him in Third Year.

I raised my fist and attempted to break his nose for the second time in my Hogwarts Life.

Note the word, 'attempted'.

I most definitely did not expect him to raise his hand and stop my blow. I actually expected him to stand there and take it like a man.

So here we are now, his left hand enclosed around my fist, his face completely serious and mine surprised (Probably, there might be a chance that I might be gaping like a fish).

"What the-"

He roughly dropped my hand and cupped my face. Still frozen in shock, I did not stop him when he leaned in and attacked my mouth with his.

… Wait, what?

He quickly pulled away and left, his cloak bellowing behind him, reminding me of the diseased potions professor. I touched my lips and a silly grin started to form in my face.

I quickly ran after him, jumping on him from behind, tackling him down to the ground and crushing my lips to his.

Haters be damned. That guy was an extremely good kisser.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Still short, I know but let's try to keep it that way. This week is going to consist of long tests and projects that are both due and overdue and there are still those ghosts that followed me home last Thursday. So, bye!**

**Love, **

**Callmemudblood ;)**


End file.
